


its 5 am

by allthosesadpotatoes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gay, Group chat, I'm done okay, M/M, More gay, No One Wanted This, brendon ships everything, gerard is sassy, idk - Freeform, idk what to name this, more ships and things coming soon, patricks an angel, yeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthosesadpotatoes/pseuds/allthosesadpotatoes
Summary: patrick creates a group chat and everyone's pissed because its 5:00 am





	1. Turn notifications off, silly!

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fic, idk what to do. i've always wanted to make one of these group chat things since i first saw one.
> 
> *btw i dont own the people in this, this is fiction, all respect to the people :)

_Tree has added 5head, peteachu, gee, and 1 other to chat._

 

Tree: Hi, friends!

 

5head: patrick why

 

Tree: Because you're my best friends!

 

gee: its 5 am

 

Tree: So?

 

peteachu: your my best friend but why 5 am

 

Tree: It's not your, its you're!

 

peteachu: please

 

mike: what is so important you had to wake me up?

 

Tree: Friendship!

 

Tree: Also, good morning, Mikey :)

 

mike: bye

 

Tree: Wait, no.

 

5head: Hm.

 

gee: hm

 

peteachu: hm...

 

Tree: What?

 

5head: im mad

 

peteachu: same

 

mike: STOP TALKING MY NOTIFUCATIONS ARE ANNOYING

 

_mike has changed name..._

 

Tree: Then turn them off, silly!

 

stop talking: please no

 

gee: please fuck off i need sleep

 

Tree: Language, please. I want this to be a clean chat, maybe?

 

peteachu: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

 

Tree: Can you even read, Pete?

 

stop talking: oooH

 

5head: omg drama

 

gee: s a s s

 

5head: no gerard u the sass queen, no one else can be sass

 

_gee has changed name..._

 

sass queen: happy, u ass?

 

stop talking: SASS oMG

 

Tree: You guys are ruining my dream of a clean chat.

 

peteachu: im gonna add frank.

 

sass queen: k

 

_peteachu has added frnk to chat._

 

frnk: WHAT QTHEU Eo;ghI

 

sass queen: im sorry are you dying?

 

frnk: no

 

peteachu: i was worried

 

Tree: Me too.

 

stop talking: pete do u want to come over over school?

 

peteachu: yah

 

5head: omg

 

sass queen: is a ship going to form

 

stop talking: no

 

stop talking: stop dont do this

 

5head: yes do this

 

frnk: holy god am i going to witness the birth of a ship?

 

Tree: Oh, no!

 

_5head has changed name..._

 

i ship it: i ship it

 

sass queen: relatablw

 

Tree: Um, you spelt that wrong.

 

frnk: and?

 

Tree: He spelt it wrong!

 

sass queen: i know

 

peteachu: shh, it ok pat

 

Tree: Okay. :)

 

frnk: im going to sleep.

 

stop talking: yes now fuck off and let me sleep.

 

sass queen: yes same

 

Tree: *Yawn* Yeah, I'm pretty tired.

 

i ship it: well, pet, why did you make this chat?

 

sass queen: "pet" kinky

 

i ship it: oH GPOD NO I MEANT PAT AS IN PRETCIK

 

sass queen: "pretcik" oh dear brendon, im sorry, who is pretcik?

 

frnk: sass alert

 

Tree: Well, I made this chat to bond!

 

stop talking: goddamn its 5:30 now please sleep

 

sass queen: i agree withs mikes

 

peteachu: please lets just sleep

 

i ship it: no

 

sass queen: yes

 

frnk: yes i need sleep i have a date.

 

Tree: With who?

 

i ship it: WHUT WHO???

 

sass queen: oh dear lord

 

frnk: ^

 

peteachu: PH Y GOS

 

stop talking: just sleeeeeeep

 

sass queen: agree lets sleep away the bullshit

 

frnk: goodnight frens

 

Tree: Wait! Can I add Tyler?

 

frnk: fine.

 

stop talking: stop talking.

 

_Tree has added Ty to chat._

 

Ty: hi

 

peteachu: HI TYLE

 

sass queen: HI FREN

 

i ship it: HELLO

 

Ty: who are you all?

 

sass queen: gerard

 

peteachu: pete

 

i ship it: dallon

 

peteachu: wtf no youre brendon

 

Tree: Patrick Stump!

 

stop talking: mikey

 

Ty: are you people from my class?

 

stop talking: yeah

 

frnk: frank

 

Ty: oh frank, i know you

 

frnk: were all in your class, i think you know all of us

 

Ty: well yeah, but i know frank more than all of you

 

sass queen: how?

 

Ty: idk i just know him more

 

peteachu: im sleeping finally bye

 

Ty: ok night frens

 

sass queen: goodnight

 

stop talking: night

 

Tree: What are you guys doing? We have to get ready for school! We all get on the same bus at 8:00, we get to school at 8:49, and we have two hours to get ready!

 

stop talking: fuck it, i want another hour of sleep.

 

Tree: Okay. See you on the bus!

 

**_\- One Hour Later -_ **

 

_Tree is typing...  
_

 

Tree: Wake up!

 

Tree: Come on! Get ready for school!

 

Ty: ok mom

 

Tree: Sweetie, c'mon, get ready!

 

i ship it: k ma

 

frnk: UM YOU WOKE US UP AT THE WRONG TIME

 

Tree: I know! :)

 

frnk: WE HAVE 10 mInUTES tO GET REDY

 

Tree: That what you guys get for being so rude to me! :D

 

stop talking: lol my mom woke me up im ready

 

peteachu: does that mean that gee is ready too?

 

stop: yeah

 

sass queen: hello peasants im ready

 

Tree: Same!

 

Ty: my mom woke me up too

 

i ship it: i hate you pat

 

peteachu: i cant hate you pat

 

frnk: WHHY ARE YOU WASITING TUIME NOT GETTING REAYD

 

peteachu: oh shit i forgot

 

i ship it: k bye see you on the bus

 

peteachu: byyeeee

 

frnk: c u on the bus ;D

 

Ty: hm we can still talk

 

Tree: Yeah.

 

sass queen: yep

 

stop talking: hell yeah

 

Tree: So...

 

Ty: bye losers

 

sass queen: r u d e

 

stop talking: omg meanie

 

Tree: He's kinda right.

 

stop talking: pat, i dare you to swear

 

Tree: Damn.

 

sass queen: omg

 

Trees: My mom's calling me, bye! See you on the bus!

 

stop talking: well

 

sass queen: bye

 

 

 

 


	2. Don't do noodles, Kids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if drugs were noodles, also ryan and josh are added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM SORRY THIS IS AWFUL

_Tree is typing..._

 

Tree: School was Lit, Fam!

 

_sass queen has removed Tree from chat._

 

_Tree has joined chat.  
_

 

Tree: Hey, that was rude!

 

sass queen: cool

 

i ship it: cool

 

Tree: Cool.

 

stop talking: cool

 

frnk: shut the fuck up im on a date

 

sass queen: its not a date

 

i ship it: lol u just got friendzoned

 

Tree: LOL!

 

Ty: hi

 

i ship it: omg senpai

 

peteachu: someone got suspended in school for drugs

 

frnk: really?

 

Tree: OMG!

 

sass queen: who?

 

peteachu: idk

 

sass queen: frank where were you

 

frnk: "sick"

 

Tree: You're not getting an education. Education is important.

 

frnk: sorry mom

 

sass queen: is that packet that comes with soup drugs?

 

stop talking: no

 

peteachu: what if noodles were drugs

 

frnk: stop

 

_peteachu has changed name..._

 

noodles: never

 

i ship it: imagine if thats why he was suspended

 

Ty: he brought noodles to school

 

noodles: ha he brought me to school

 

i ship it: stop

 

frnk: its time to stop pete

 

sass queen: it wasnt even funny

 

noodles: rude

 

Trees: Don't do noodles, kid!

 

noodles: dont do me

 

stop talking: oh.

 

_sass queen has left the chat._

 

_frnk has added sass queen to the chat._

 

frnk: can we rename the chat. "chat" is really fucking boring

 

_Tree has renamed the chat Friends!._

 

frnk: no

 

_frnk has renamed the chat losers._

 

Tree: I HATE YOU.

 

stop talking: omg shut up im with pete

 

i ship it: oH?

 

noodles: oh shit

 

i ship it: WADDUP

 

sass queen: omg beautiful

 

stop talking: do unicorns exist?

 

Ty: can i invite josh?

 

frnk: YES

 

Tree: Who's that?

 

_Ty has added spooky jim to losers._

 

spooky jim: hi?

 

Tree: Who are you?

 

spooky jim: spooky jim

 

stop talking: i asked a fucking question

 

i ship it: yes they do exist

 

stop talking: thanks forehead

 

spooky jim: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

 

Ty: josh, they're from my school

 

spooky jim: ah ok

 

frnk: is josh from our school

 

Ty: nah

 

spooky jim: im homeschooled

 

sass queen: oh

 

spooky jim: maybe i do know one of you.

 

i ship it: maybe me ;)

 

spooky: are you the guy who has a thing about closing doors?

 

_i ship it has changed name..._

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yes

 

spooky jim: i knew it

 

Tree: Yeah, Brendon (guy who has a thing about closing doors) once wrote a song about closing doors.

 

stop talking: yeah true

 

sass queen: yeah it went like "I CHIME IN WITH A HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR NO" it was good

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: im quite proud of it

 

spooky jim: i would like to hear it sometime idk

 

frnk: also me, guy who has a thing about closing doors, sass queen, stop talking and tree live in the same neighborhood

 

Tree: Guys, I think my name is too confusing! People won't know who I am!

 

_Tree has changed name..._

 

Patrick: Okay, there.

 

spooky jim: my neighborhood is loud

 

Ty: yeah we heard two people yelling at 5 am

 

_stop talking has left losers._

 

_sass queen has left losers._

 

Ty: oh my gosh i think we found them

 

spooky jim: we did

 

Patrick: You're in the same neighborhood as us!

 

_frnk has added sass queen and stop talking to losers._

 

sass queen: oh yay

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oh my god welcome josh and tyler

 

spooky jim: i still have no idea what your names are. besides patrick.

 

Patrick: :)

 

noodle: pete

 

stop talking: mikey

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: brendon

 

sass queen: gerard

 

spooky jim: im josh

 

sass queen: nice name m8

 

spooky jim: m8

 

noodle: m8 ur cool

 

Patrick: Stop.

 

stop talking: no

 

frnk: can i add someone to the chat?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: ye

 

_frnk added rye bread to losers._

 

rye bread: hello do i know you?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oh my god

 

rye bread: brendon?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: ryan?

 

frnk: it worked

 

sass queen: omg

 

Patrick: OMG.

 

noodles: HAFUFADKJKDBFHK9N#OH*MYJGODKE

 

stop talking: RYAN

 

rye bread: hello

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: ryan

 

Ty: whos ryan?

 

spooky jim: yeah, whos ryan?

 

rye bread: ryan ross

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: hi ryan

 

noodles: OENTGIEIBALO

 

stop talking: DUDE IM GONNA CRY

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: why?

 

sass queen: YOU GUyS HAVENT TALKIED IN 938 YEARS

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: its been 2 days.

 

rye bread: i s2g if theres a ship for us

 

noodles: *cough*

 

Patrick: Oh dear.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: *sigh*

 

sass queen: *cough*

 

stop talking: *cough cough* there is *cough cough*

 

rye bread: oh dear

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you had a good day, and i hope you liked it even though it was awful, also the noodle conversation is an actual conversation i had with my friend, it was very weird. thanks for readingggg. and i hope this was a longer chapter. i think it was idk


	3. down in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance. also sorry for not updating yesterday.

_frnk is typing..._

 

frnk: hi 

 

sass queen: ITS GODDAMN 3 IN THE MORNING FUCK O F F

 

frnk: geez someones mad

 

sass queen: YES BECAUSE ITS 3 IN THE M O R N I N G

 

Patrick: i do hope you know i was sleeping

 

frnk: wow you didnt even capitalize anything in your sentence

 

Patrick: im too tired for that shit

 

stop talking: you must be because you just swore

 

Patrick: crap* sorry for my language

 

noodles: did u actually

 

Ty: im actually still awake with josh

 

spooky jim: yeah

 

stop talking: oh?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

rye bread: do you always wake up at 3?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yeah  


 

Ty: no we weren't doing anything like *that* we were building a treehouse

 

spooky jim: yeah

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: where?  


 

Ty: down in the forest

 

spooky jim: yeah the one near our neighborhood

 

Patrick: were you guys singing? i heard some people singing like an hour ago, in the forest. i recognized the chorus

 

Ty: yeah, i feel like everyone knows the chorus idk

 

sass queen: OH THAT WAS YOU

 

rye bread: i dont live in your neighborhood so i cant relate 

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lmoa  


 

frnk: "lmoa"

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: you cant fucking blame me its 3  


 

stop talking: i want S L E E P

 

Ty: I CAN SLEEP WHEN IM DEAD

 

rye bread: i just got a really bad migraine 

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: then go to sleep  


 

rye bread: but i dont want to

 

frnk: sleep ryan

 

sass queen: just sleep

 

stop talking: shhh

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: shh  


 

Patrick: Just sleep

 

spooky jim: sh

 

Ty: josh

 

spooky jim: what

 

Ty: one of the pieces of wood has the word terrified carved into it

 

spooky jim: why?

 

Ty: idk can i still use it?

 

spooky jim: yeah of course

 

Ty: thanks

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: im really tired  


 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: ryan are you sleeping yet?  


 

rye bread: yes

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: tf no you arent  


 

Patrick: Ryan, do you have any medication for migraines?

 

rye bread: idk why do you care

 

Patrick: Because I hate migraines.

 

rye bread: ill go check

 

frnk: dude do you like ryan or something

 

Patrick: No, I care about health though.

 

sass queen: ok

 

stop talking: GODDAMN IT STOP GODDAMN TALKING

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: no  


 

_ stop talking has left losers. _

 

sass queen: lol bye mikey  


 

spooky jim: our treehouse looks great.

 

Ty: yes it does

 

Patrick: Can someone get Mikey back?

 

frnk: no

 

noodles: GET hIM b ACK

 

frnk: can you read i said no

 

noodles: BUT WHY

 

frnk: cause i said no

 

Patrick: It's not a group chat without him.

 

sass queen: i just heard mikey yell "SHUT THE FUCK UP" because he heard a bird

 

rye bread: i took the medicine i had for migraines.

 

Patrick: Did it help?

 

rye bread: not yet im gonna wait a bit

 

Patrick: good

 

noodles: im gonna make myself

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: the fuck is that supposed to mean  


 

noodles: <\--

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oh  


 

Ty: make me some

 

sass queen: me too

 

Patrick: I want some, Pete!

 

rye bread: i want some too

 

spooky jim: i could go for some noodles sure

 

noodles: what the fuck i want some for myself i dont have an infinite supply of noodles sometimes i just want to enjoy some noodles by MYSELF and you just cant waltz in on me making my goddamn noodles and fucking take all the goddamn noodles right out of my bowl do you know how much that hurts me? do you wanna know?? do you even care about my goddamn health if youre just going to take all of my goddAMN NOODLES I CARE A SHIT TON ABOUT MY GODDAMN NOODLES EAVE ME THE F UCK A L O N E

 

sass queen: damn someones angry

 

noodles: yes because i want my noodles

 

frnk: so u want your drugs

 

noodles: im drugs?

 

Ty: youre drugs?

 

Patrick: whos drugs

 

spooky jim: whos doing drugs

 

frnk: petes drugs??

 

noodles: when did i become drugs???

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: when did who become drugs??  


 

noodles: me??

 

rye bread: what the fuck

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: its 3 am what do you expect  


 

rye bread: please dont do drugs 

 

Ty: never do drugs

 

sass queen: never

 

spooky jim: dude my seeing is messed up

 

Ty: are you okay?

 

sass queen: IM NOT OKAY

 

spooky jim: no all the colours im seeing are only blue and black

 

Ty: hm i wonder why oh maybe because its dark

 

frnk: omg sassy

 

spooky jim: oh yeah

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: did u really forget  


 

spooky jim: yeah

 

spooky jim: sorry

 

Ty: no, its alright

 

spooky jim: ok

 

_ stop talking has join losers. _

 

noodles: welcome back, mike  


 

_ stop talking has changed name... _

 

mike: im tired still  


 

noodles: ok why

 

mike: hm i wonder why, maybe because frank woke us up at 3

 

mike: what did i miss

 

rye bread: me

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: also me  


 

Ty: me too

 

sass queen: u dont miss me tho

 

mike: why

 

sass queen: we live in the same house

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: OMGU AGKHJ THEERE SA SPIEDER FUVCK  


 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: WAYDJU WHAT THE UFKC DO UI IDO  


 

rye bread: FUOACKUNG RUN

 

frnk: GOIAW GO OFJ GO GO

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: OHLIN HELL NO ITD GEETTING SCLOSER  


 

Ty: RUN

 

spooky jim: WHATYGUKHJK

 

sass queen: GET OUT OF THE HOUSE

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: OH MY OIGS TS HUGE  


 

mike: lol calm down

 

Patrick: I'm scared. Bren, run.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: DUE IM RUNNIGN  


 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: HOLY FUVK  


 

rye bread: oMG THIS IS SO SCARY

 

mike: lo l calm down

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: OH MY GOD IT BIT ME

 

mike: omg guys look outside

 

Patrick: It's god diddly darn dark outside I can't see a dang thing!

 

sass queen: patrick you should stop

 

Patrick: No.

 

frnk: did bren die?

 

rye bread: maybe

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yes he did

 

rye bread: aw

 

Ty: josh just fell asleep

 

Ty: oh well

 

_mr weak has joined losers._

 

mr weak: hello. dallon here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like homework. also dallon.


	4. NOODLES CAN NEVER DIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOODLES WILL NEVER DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why i didnt update yesterday was just because of pure laziness. im so sorry.

_f_ _rnk is typing..._

 

frnk: hello hello

 

Patrick: Wow, you didn't text us at 3:00 AM!

 

frnk: yeah

 

frnk: its the weekend so

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: congrats heres your trophy

 

Patrick: *Here's

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: goddamnit pat

 

sass queen: tyler hows your treehouse doing

 

Ty: pretty good

 

frnk: tyler, ive just realised, you have never swore in this chat

 

Ty: yeah i dont like to

 

spooky jim: same

 

mr weak: is nobody going to accept that im in the chat now

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lol no

 

rye bread: brendon how did that spider turn out

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it ded

 

rye bread: oh ok

 

mr weak: tf are you talking about

 

rye bread: brendon fight spider. brendon die. spider die.

 

mr weak: what

 

noodles: hi

 

spooky jim: does anyone want to go to our treehouse?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: no

 

sass queen: of course

 

spooky jim: lets meet up at the entrance of the forest at 12:00 pm tonight ok?

 

rye bread: I CANT BEACUSE I DONT LIVE NEA RUO

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yeah thats the point

 

rye bread: where do u live

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: the neighborhood like 5 km away from you

 

rye bread: oh ok

 

mike: hi

 

noodles: hi mikey

 

mr weak: wow i dont live near you guys do you know how sad this makes me

 

rye bread: dallon we live in the same neighborhood

 

mr weak: oh

 

rye bread: brendon pick me and dallon up and drive us to the forest.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: why i dont have my drivers license

 

rye bread: mikey

 

mike: what fam

 

rye bread: get your mom to drive

 

sass queen: why

 

mr weak: cause ryan said so

 

mike: fair enough

 

Ty: i didnt say all of you could come the tree's going to break

 

noodles: oh well

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oh fine you've convinced me i'll go

 

spooky jim: but we didnt even convince me

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yeah but all of my friends are going so if i dont go then ill be home alone eating salty ice cream

 

rye bread: why is it salty?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: because of my TeARS

 

mr weak: oh

 

rye bread: thats sad

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i knowsass queen: dude that was depressing

 

spooky jim: its 11:00 pm get some snacks and stuff

 

mike: ill bring something to play music on like my NEW pHONE

 

sass queen: mikey got a new phone

 

mike: yeah and gerard's JEALOUS

 

sass queen: tf no im not

 

mike: YES YOU ARE

 

sass queen: no im not

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lol yeah you are

 

Patrick: You probably are, Gerard.

 

Patrick: Oh, yeah! Can I go to the treehouse, too?

 

Ty: yeah sure

 

frnk: guys im still here

 

sass queen: cool

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lol

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lol

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lol

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lol

 

sass queen: bren stop

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: lOL

 

_rye bread has removed guy who has a thing about closing doors from losers._

 

noodles: rude

 

rye bread: it was for the best

 

frnk: yes it was

 

mr weak: it was

 

_noodles has added guy who has a thing about closing doors to losers._

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: thanks fam

 

noodles: no problem fam

 

mike: dear god stop

 

Patrick: My mom just booked a hotel in New York City. I asked her why, and she said, "Because, I want to go on a trip." I asked her where I was going to go while she was there and she said that I should ask Pete if I can stay at his house. So... Pete?

 

noodles: ill thing about it

 

noodles: yeah sure

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oooh

 

Patrick: Don't get any ideas, Brendon.

 

sass queen: Hey! I have an idea!

 

mike: u sound like pat

 

sass queen: omg i did

 

sass queen: im so sorry

 

spooky jim: you'd better be

 

Ty: hey guys lets get back on the topic about our treehouse

 

spooky jim: what are we going to name it?

 

Ty: maybe after that one plank?

 

spooky jim: terrified?

 

Ty: nah that doesnt sound good

 

sass queen: maybe after me

 

spooky jim: gerard way doesnt sound right

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: OMG U JUST GOT FUCKING R O A S T E D

 

rye bread: O MY GOD

 

mike: HOLY

 

spooky jim: i didnt mean to im sorry gerard

 

sass queen: oh no you aint getting away with that, that easy

 

spooky jim: omg dont use your sass powers

 

sass queen: nope. IM GOING TO

 

spooky jim: tyler save me

 

Ty: no you just stepped into dangerous grounds you cant be saved anymore

 

spooky jim: no tyler

 

Ty: goodbye **voice echoes**

 

spooky jim: nooooooOoooooo

 

sass queen: dude im sorry i just made your best friend leave you

 

spooky jim: no man its alright

 

sass queen: no im sorry i'll bring you some red bull when we at the treehouse

 

spooky jim: alright thanks gee

 

mike: aw that was cute

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: OOOOOHhhhh

 

mike: NO

 

sass queen: no brendon stop it

 

rye bread: bren you should stop

 

mr weak: i agree

 

rye bread: thanks dallon

 

noodles: thanks pete

 

mr weak: oh my god leave right now

 

noodles no thanks pete

 

mike: thanks pete

 

sass queen: no

 

sass queen: im gonna stop you right now

 

noodles: you cant

 

noodles: once it starts, it never stops.

 

noodles: i will be back

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oh no

 

_noodles has left losers._

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: im actually kind of scared

 

mike: OHIFKK MY

 

mike: DUDE PETE'S IN MY HOUSE

 

mike: NOOodDleEWS WILl rISE

 

mike: NodedLES Iss SOTNds Thssdn allQww

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: oh my god im scared

 

_mike has left losers._

 

_noodles has joined losers._

 

noodles: NOODLES CAN NEVER DIE

 

_mike has joined losers._

 

sass queen: omg

 

mike: dont kill me pete

 

noodles: i wont mikey

 

mike: k thanks pete

 

Patrick: Oh my god, it's 11:30, I'm gonna start walking to the forest.

 

spooky jim: im already there

 

Ty: yeah same

 

noodles: ill bring the <\--

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: you'll bring the the?

 

noodles: NO ILL BRING THE NOODLES

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so distracted while playing this. i got this aint a scene, its an arms race stuck in my head so i decided to learn how to play it on the guitar omg help me.
> 
> also who feels that dallon and ryan could make good friends, y'know?
> 
> [Edit] oh my god I'm sorry there are so many mistakes in this chapter. I'm going to fix it tomorrow, I promise.


	5. they might hear us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh make a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi how's your day

_spooky jim is typing..._

 

spooky jim: hi good morning its sunday now wake up you lazy slugs

 

Patrick: That was so rude.

 

spooky jim: yeah sorry patrick

 

Patrick: Thank you.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: CAN YOU N O T WAKE ME UP AT 5 PM

 

spooky jim: no?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: I NEED SLEEP

 

mike: yes last night made me fuckin tired

 

sass queen: agreed

 

Ty: hi

 

mike: good morning

 

rye bread: wELL NOBODY PICKED UP ME AND DALLON SO WE JUST ATE ICE CREAM AND CRIED

 

mr weak: im offended

 

sass queen: its just a prank

 

mike: yeah

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: gErARD

 

_sass queen has left losers._

 

_mike has left losers._

 

mr weak: where did they go?

 

rye bread: where did they come from?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: cotton eye joe.

 

_frnk has removed mr weak, guy who has a thing about closing doors and rye bread from losers._

 

noodles: oh frank i though you were dead

 

frnk: why

 

noodles: do you not remember falling out of the treehouse last night

 

Ty: we tried to wake you up for an hour

 

spooky jim: i thought you died

 

frnk: thats why i woke up on the fucking cold ass dirt

 

Patrick: are we ever going to get mikey, gerard, ryan, dallon and brendon back?

 

noodles: no

 

frnk: your treehouse is gr8

 

Ty: thanks frank

 

noodles: thanks pete

 

_spooky jim has removed noodles from chat._

 

Patrick: You're so rude!

 

_Ty has removed Patrick from losers._

 

noodles: dont remove me

 

frnk: PLEASE I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR

 

_spooky jim has removed frnk and noodles from losers._

 

Ty: we will rule the earth

 

_Ty has changed name..._

 

_spooky jim has changed name..._

 

king 1: the silence beautiful

 

king 2: its kinda violent tho

 

_Patrick, sass queen, frnk, noodles, and 3 more have joined losers._

 

sass queen: i will

 

king 1: omg dont do it

 

sass queen: I WILL

 

king 2: please dont

 

sass queen: wait who is who?

 

king 2: tyler

 

king 1: josh

 

sass queen: oh

 

sass queen: I W I L L

 

king 1: why is nobody talking

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: we're scared of gerard when he does this

 

king 2: what is going oN

 

sass queen: mikey, prepare the attack systems

 

mike: yes, gerard

 

sass queen: brendon, find their houses

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yes, gerard

 

king 1: im actually terrified now

 

king 2: josh lets go to the treehouse

 

king 1: they know where that is

 

king 2: no lets just hide in the forest until dusk get the snacks and stuff

 

king 1: okay

 

sass queen: Patrick, get food and water. we're gonna be there for while

 

Patrick: Yes, Gerard.

 

sass queen: pete, bring portable chargers and batteries

 

noodles: yes, gerard

 

king 1: im terrified

 

king 2: t-e-r-r-i-f-i-e-d

 

sass queen: and frank, come to my house.

 

frnk: yes, gerard.

 

king 1: lets go NOW

 

king 2: alright

 

sass queen: brendon, since they're not at their house, please watch them.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yes, gerard. i see them walking to the forest

 

mr weak: can we be part of this

 

rye bread: yeah

 

sass queen: ill get my mom to pick you up and to drive you to my house

 

rye bread: when?

 

sass queen: ill ask her right now

 

mike: gerard is asking our mom right now

 

mike: she said sure and is going right now

 

rye bread: gerard what can we do

 

sass queen: ryan you can help brendon

 

rye bread: yes, gerard

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: gerard, i lost them. they're gone into the forest.

 

sass queen: wait at the entrance of the forest. ryan is going to be there soon.

 

mr weak: me?

 

sass queen: yes dallon. please help mikey prepare the attacks.

 

king 1: oh my god

 

king 2: im so scared

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: 8pm

 

mike: i have made 10 wbs so far

 

sass queen: very good dallon will be there to make more wbs.

 

king 2: what does wbs mean??

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: you will never know

 

king 1: tyler come on

 

king 2: why can you not just talk to me irl

 

king 1: they might hear us

 

king 2: oh yeah

 

sass queen: brendon please come back to my house and escort ryan down to the forest

 

brendon: yes gerard

 

sass queen: mike, please come downstairs and get dallon. im busy making some plans with frank

 

Patrick: I have some snacks and water. I will be waiting at the entrance of the forest with Brendon and Dallon.

 

noodles: gerard, i have batteries and portable chargers. i will be waiting at the forest.

 

sass queen: me and frank are ready. how bout you, mikey?

 

mike: yes, gerard. i currently have 20 wbs. dallon has made 30 wbs. we are going to make a lot more. please wait.

 

mr weak: what's our plan of attack, gerard?

 

sass queen: split up in groups. walk around forest with some wbs, snacks, and other things.

 

mr weak: okay.

 

sass queen: mikey and dallon, we will wait at the forest for you. at the entrance.

 

mike: yes, gerard.

 

sass queen: we now wait.

 

_to be continued..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have a good day/night  
> i dont know what else to say


	6. adopt the frog and name it dat boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon finds a frog and names him dat boi.  
> Also Tyler and Josh have been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my w key is broken  
> rip

_sass queen is typing..._

 

sass queen: mikey?

 

mike: Yes, gerard, we currently have 100 wbs. Need anymore?

 

sass queen: 100 wbs will be enough. Thank you mikey.

 

king 2: josh

 

king 1: hm?

 

king 2: hold me im scared

 

king 1: ok

 

frnk: aw

 

mr weak: me and mikey are on our way

 

sass queen: alright.

 

Patrick: I have plenty of water and food.

 

sass queen: good. Brendon, have you seen anyone?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: no, only our side.

 

king 1: this is so scary gerard why

 

sass queen: you know what you did... we will now attack you. better hide your phone. you dont need to if its waterproof...

 

king 2: does wbs mean... water balloons?

 

frnk: sHIT THEY FOUDN OUT

 

sass queen: calm down frank, they still dont know our plan.

 

frnk: oh ok

 

sass queen: mikey and dallon have arrived. we now start the hunt.

 

Patrick: Let's go. Should we text (way more silent, but will use up quite a bit of battery), or whisper (not as quiet)?

 

sass queen: we can just use our phones. pete has the portable chargers.

 

noodles: that i fuckin have

 

frnk: oh fuck im also scared

 

sass queen: shh... calm

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i ship it

 

frnk: oh my god

 

Patrick: You literally ship _everything._ Will you ever stop shipping?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: nah.

 

Patrick: Oh my god.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i will go down with every single ship i make

 

noodles: how many ships do you have?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: over 20

 

noodles: tell me EXACTLY HOW MANY U HAVE

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: 137

 

frnk: what the fuck

 

sass queen: guys are you forgetting that we need to find tyler and josh

 

king 2: dont forget about me

 

king 1: and me

 

rye bread: do you want us to throw a bunch of water balloons at you??

 

king 1: oh nevermind

 

_\- 2 hours later ( 7 pm ) -_

 

_noodles is typing..._

 

noodles: where the fuck are you my legs are getting tired

 

king 2: you will never know

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: ru d 

 

king 1: you gotta find us.

 

king 2: btw what groups are you in

 

sass queen: im with frank

 

noodles: im with mikey and patrick

 

brendon: im with dallon and ryan

 

king 2: oh my phone isnt waterproof im too poor

 

king 1: same

 

sass queen: hide it then

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: hOLY FUCK I FOUND THEM COME ON

 

frnk: whEERE

 

mike: WOO WOO WOO OO OOWOOO OOWOOOW

 

Patrick: YES!!

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: THEY'RE HIDING OUT NEAR THE TREEHOUSE

 

frnk: boi im lost

 

sass queen: where are we

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: wE THREW A FEW WATER BALLOONS AT THEM THEY'RE RETREATING I REAPT THEY'RE RE T R EAT TI NG

 

sass queen: TRAP THEM AND WAIT FOR U S TO TGET THEERE

 

noodles: IM LOST ALSO

 

rye bread: this is so funny

 

king 1: YOU BULLOIES I H A TE YOU

 

mr weak: sorry

 

mike: gerard

 

sass queen: what

 

mike: mom just called

 

sass queen: so?

 

mike: iTS TIME FOR SOME FUCKIN DINNER BUT WE'RE LOST

 

sass queen: oh shit

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: w a d d u p

 

frnk: i wanna get a tattoo

 

sass queen: not the goddamn time frank

 

frnk: why not

 

sass queen: i dont know if you've noticed but we're currently fucking l o s t

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: omg the sassiness has returned

 

sass queen: wtf it was never gone

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it was a bit

 

noodles: dude we gotta find frank

 

sass queen: and me?

noodles: no

 

sass queen: w h a t d i d y o u j u s t s a y

 

noodles: oh no im sorry

 

sass queen: good

 

noodles: alright we gotta find frank AND gerard

 

sass queen: thats better now fIND ME

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: well we cant leave tyler and josh they're gonna run away

 

Patrick: True.

 

king 1: oh well just go out and find them

 

rye bread: brendon you can just leave them with us.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: ?

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: can i trust you?

 

mr weak: yeah sure

 

rye bread: yeah

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i once found one of franks 800 dogs that got lost in this very forest

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i forget its name

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: fronk has so many dogs

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i dont even know its gender

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it was a wild pup

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: out alone in the forest

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: the wild ass forest

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it could have died

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i found it

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it was hiding

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: in a log

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it was cute

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: then i yelled "boi get yo ass over here"

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: and then it walked over to me

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: it was so cute

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: i wanted to rename it dat boi

 

frnk: brendon i stg shut the fuck up

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: youre so rude fronk

 

sass queen: just find us

 

mike: help

 

sass queen: why

 

mike: there's a frog threatening me

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: im finding mikey first to adopt the frog and name it dat boi

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: and then every time i get home from school i can yell "OH SHIT WADDUP" to it

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: and then it'll do a cute lil ribbit

 

Patrick: Aw.

 

noodles: that was cute

 

king 1: can i go home now

 

rye bread: no

 

mr weak: no then gerard will be angry

 

mr weak: then all of this will happen to us

 

mr weak: i dont wanna die

 

Patrick: Don't you worry. You won't.

 

mr weak: thanks mom

 

noodles: T H A N K S P E T E

 

king 2: are you serious

 

mike: just stop

 

sass queen: JUST FOCUS ON FINDING US SO WE CAN GO HOME

 

sass queen: MY WAY HOME IS THROUGH YOU

 

mike: im so hungry

 

Patrick: I have the snacks!

 

mike: we're lost still

 

Patrick: Oh. Yeah.

 

mike: did u really forget

 

Patrick: Kind of.

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: mikey make sure the frog doesnt run away

 

mike: okay

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: and then as soon as i find you im gonna yell OH SHIT WADDUPPPPP

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: YOU'LL KNOW ITS ME

 

noodles: are you seriously yelling it right now cause i can hear you

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yes

 

mike: you're really fuckin close

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: yeah can you see me

 

sass queen: have you forgot about us

 

guy who has a thing about closing doors: not right now gerard im in the middle of finding dat boi

 

mike: BERDON I SEE YOU

 

sass queen: berdon

 

_guy who has a thing about closing doors has changed name...  
_

 

berdon: really

 

mike: yes

 

king 2: LET US GOOOOOOOOO

 

king 1: IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOooooOOOOO

 

mr weak: berdon can i let the prisoners go

 

king 1: i have a name

 

rye bread: no u dont

 

berdon: no gee has to get revenge

 

berdon: MIKEY STAND STILL I SEE YOU

 

mike: I GOT DAT BOI

 

berdon: yes my child

 

noodles: brendon wow u run fast when you want dat boi

 

berdon: i have my child now lets go find gerard and whats his name

 

frnk: wtf

 

berdon: sorry m8

 

berdon: i dont want gee to hurt me m8

 

frnk: ok good excuse

 

noodles: we're going with brendon now

 

berdon: hell yeah you are

 

Patrick: I'm so tired.

 

berdon: oh fuck

 

frnk: what

 

noodles: uM PATRICK JUST PASSED OUT?

 

sass queen: oH

 

rye bread: DO WE LEAVE WITH THE PRISONERS OR JUST STAY

 

berdon: sTAY THERE

 

mr weak: i DONT WANT TO

 

sass queen: dude me and frank are running to find you

 

king 1: this is not what i had planned

 

king 2: this is not what i had planned

 

sass queen: I SEE YOU TWO

 

frnk: IS PATRICK OKAY

 

sass queen: WE WORE HIM OUT

 

mike: he probably sleep deprived or something

 

rye bread: UPDATE US ON THE CONVERSATION

 

berdon: he's awake wtf

 

mike: what the fuck

 

sass queen: omfg

 

noodles: huh

 

Patrick: Yeah, I'm fine? I literally was just tired and fell. I didn't pass out! LOL!

 

king 1: oh

 

frnk: hm

 

berdon: alright we're getting near the treehouse

 

rye bread: its getting dark ryan hold me

 

berdon: hUH WHAT WAS THAT

 

sass queen: brendon i s2g

 

frnk: you are going to stop right there and not ship them

 

berdon: correction. 138 ships in total now

 

rye bread: I HATE YOU

 

noodles: no dont hate him you're gonna ruin my otp

 

rye bread: i dont care

 

mr weak: I SEE YOU

 

sass queen: good now where are tyler and josh?

 

king 2: OH

 

king 1: im so scared

 

sass queen: now give me your phones.

 

king 1: yes, gerard.

 

king 2: you sound like frank

 

_frnk has left losers._

 

berdon: but frank tops?

 

_sass queen has left losers._

 

noodles: meh

 

_sass queen and frnk have joined losers._

 

sass queen: now that i have your phones...

 

frnk: oh my god gerard calm tf down

 

mr weak: AND JUST LIKE THAT ALL MINE AND MIKEYS WORK GOES DOWN THE DRAIN I HATE YOU ALL

 

mike: tf we put a lot of work into those water balloons

 

sass queen: oops they're all gone

 

sass queen: what can ya do?

 

noodles: NOW LETS GO HOME!

 

berdon: now, i must go to the pet store

 

noodles: why?

 

berdon: to buy shit for dat boi

 

mr weak: oh ok

 

rye bread: can i come?

 

berdon: yeah sure

 

mr weak: me too?

sass queen: can me and mikey come after dinner?

 

berdon: yeah, how about in an hour we meet somewhere

 

Patrick: WE ARE RIGHT BESIDE EACH OTHER. CAN WE NOT TEXT?!

 

sass queen: nah mom

 

king 1: yeah thanks for our phones back

 

king 2: yeah thanks

 

king 1: but no can me and tyler come too?

berdon: yeah. now in an hour?

 

sass queen: dat boi is going to be so happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna add dan and phil but i dont know if anyone would like that  
> also is dat boi a stale meme now?


	7. IM BEING A CARTON OF MILK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is so short, my arm is killing me and im sick

_berdon is typing..._

 

berdon: hey fam 

 

berdon: dat boi is doing great

 

frnk: really

 

berdon: yes fam

 

berdon: dat boi is doing great

 

sass queen: its literally fucking 11 pm leave now

 

berdon: calm tf down lemon

 

sass queen: im not a lemon

 

noodles: yes you are

 

Patrick: Brendon, how is Dat Boi doing?

berdon: good m8

 

berdon: we bought dat boi a house and food

 

king 2: how many people went?

 

_sass queen has changed name..._

 

berdon: frank, me, gerard, pete and ryan

 

mr weak: yeah cause s O M e O n E forgot to pick me up

 

berdon: we didnt forget

 

mr weak: i hate you

 

mr weak: im starting a brendon hate club

 

berdon: wtf no i dont like you

 

mr weak: #ihatebrendon

 

king 1: me and tyler couldnt go because of dinner

 

Patrick: I just didn't want to go, 'cause I hate you all.

 

noodles: wtf patrick

 

berdon: dat boi is sleeping shut the hell up

 

lemon: shh we cant disrespect our god dat boi

 

rye bread: i was sleeping

 

frnk: why tf are you sleeping at 11 tomorrow is the last day before the weekend

 

lemon: tomorrow is thursday...?

 

frnk: no school on friday

 

lemon: oh yeah

 

king 1: i died my hair today

 

lemon: why did u kill your hair

 

king 1: yeah sorry i meant dyed

 

mr weak: TODAY IN THE NEWS, JOSH DUN KILLS HIS HAIR

 

lemon: IT WAS TRAGIC AS FUCK

 

mike: IT WAS ALSO JUST A PRANK BRO

 

berdon: WITNESSES SAY IT WAS SO FUCKING SAD

 

king 1: please stop

 

lemon: ok

 

mike: my fish died today

 

lemon: oh ye

 

mike: it as sad

 

berdon: DAT BOI WAS BORN TODAY

 

mike: im so sad you took away a frog from his family

 

berdon: but its dat boi

 

mike: i dont give a flying fuck you still took dat boi away from his family

 

berdon: dude im sorry can i keep him

 

mike: maybe maybe not

 

berdon: please mom

 

mike: tf im not your mom go away fine keep it

 

berdon: YAYy

 

berdon: THANKS MOMMMMmmmm

 

mike: im not your goddamn mom

 

lemon: geez mikey why u so mad today

 

mike: my fish fuckin died and im sad

 

noodles: ha ha geez more like GEEz

 

lemon: please stop

 

noodles: lets make an invention

 

mike: for what

 

noodles: to turn everything into noodles

 

mr weak: no

 

rye bread: dallon

 

mr weak: what

 

rye bread: meet me in my house in 10 minutes

 

mr weak: why

 

frnk: tf are you going to do

 

rye bread: we are going to tame an army of crows

 

mr weak: we are?

 

rye bread: yes we are

 

mike: can i help

 

rye bread: no you dont live in our neighborhood

 

lemon: aw

 

mike: gerard

 

lemon: what

 

mike: LETS TAME AN ARMY OF CROWS AND HAVE THE GREAT CROW WAR

 

lemon: no that would be animal abuse

 

berdon: im letting go dat boi in my yard

 

berdon: wait i want to train him to ribbit whenever i yell "oh shit wadDUPPPP"

 

mike: wait can we tame an army of dat boi

 

lemon: no

 

frnk: can i make an army of dogs

 

lemon: yes great idea

 

mike: gerard what the fuck you wont make an army of dat boi but no make an army of fucking dogs

 

lemon: dogs are 10 times better than dat boi

 

berdon: W H a t T h E f U C k D i D y o U j U s T s A y

 

lemon: omfg im so sorry breadbin

 

berdon: I HATE YOU

 

berdon: FUCK YOU

 

berdon: DAT BOI IS THE FUCKIN BEST

 

lemon: im sorry fren

 

king 2: get your own fren

 

king 2: gET YOUR OWN FREN

 

king 2: GET YOUR OWN F R E N

 

king 2: G E T Y O U R O W N F R E N

 

_king 2 has changed name..._

 

fren: I A M T H E O N E F R E N

 

fren: R E S P E C T M E

 

lemon: yeah sorry m8

 

frnk: my birthday is halloween

 

lemon: it is?

frnk: bitch we've been friends for so long and you N o W know

 

frnk: im going to be a fuckin skeleton for halloween

 

lemon: same

 

mike: im going as a bird

 

lemon: why

 

mike: because

 

rye bread: im going as a piece of bread

 

mr weak: im going as a spooky ghost

 

mr weak: oooOOOhhhh

 

king 1: im probably going as tyler

 

fren: really

 

king 1: durden from fight club

 

fren: cool thanks im probably going as like

 

fren: a nice set of tupperware

 

king 1: you know what

 

king 1: i might be a backpack

 

fren: ok

 

Patrick: I'm being an elf.

 

noodles: im being a noodle package

 

fren: oh wow

 

berdon: IM BEING A CARTON OF MILK

 

rye bread: no you're not you're being a backpack too

 

berdon: okay ryan

 

berdon: WHATEVEEEEEEEER

 

fren: im so tired

 

king 1: goodnight

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short im sorry im doing a longer chapter tomorrow


	8. WORLD WAR CHIPS WILL START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORLD WAR CHIPS HAS STARTED  
> Oh, and Dan and Phil have been added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is

_Patrick is typing..._

  
Patrick: Hey, so guys, I need help. I think I lost Pete.

  
  
frnk: how the fuck did you lose pete

  
  
mike: i hate you pat

  
  
berdon: guys its literally 4 am go to sleep goddamn it i hate you all please is this just going to become a thing i hate you all i hate you all

  
  
mike: ARE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION PETE IS MISSING

  
  
berdon: oh yeah what about it

  
  
Patrick: We gotta find him!

  
  
lemon: hell yeah we do he owes me 18 dollars

  
  
Patrick: Is that all you're worried about?

  
  
lemon: meh kind of

  
  
rye bread: shut up

  
  
mr weak: shut up

  
  
rye bread: wow we're like twins or some shit

  
  
mr weak: wwowowowoowowowowowowowo twinsies

  
  
rye bread: *anime face*

  
  
frnk: do you not realize someone is missing

  
  
fren: hi could you please leave im sleeping next to jish and he's really tired

  
  
frnk: aw

  
  
Patrick: SHUSH WE HAVE TO FIND PETER WENTZ

  
  
lemon: oh fine

  
  
Patrick: Now, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Tyler ( if you can ), Meet me outside of my house in 12 minutes.

  
  
berdon: i wANT SLEEEEEEEeeeEEEeeeP

  
  
Patrick: I didn't even ask you to go.

  
  
berdon: fuckin rude

  
  
Patrick: Oh well.

  
  
lemon: that was so sassy

  
  
frnk: not as sassy as u tho

  
  
lemon: youre right

  
  
frnk: ;)

  
  
berdon: d-did someone call the shipping police?

  
  
berdon: was i called?

  
  
berdon: who called me?

  
  
berdon: god? satan? patrick?  frnka??? gerald??? peter??

  
  
frnk: "frnka"

  
  
lemon: GERALD

  
  
lemon: HI MY NAME IS GERALD

  
  
berdon: ssh im too busy thinking of a ship name for you two

  
  
berdon: by the way its now 139 ships

  
  
frnk: aw hell nah

  
  
_frnk has left losers._

  
  
berdon: oooh how about grank

  
  
Patrick: Have you forgotten about the issue I have?

  
  
lemon: YEAH WAKING US UP AT THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MO R NI NG

  
  
Patrick: No, Pete is missing.

  
  
berdon: I GOT IT

  
  
_lemon has left losers._

  
  
king 1: you woke me up

  
  
king 1 has changed name...

  
  
jish: sometimes i dont like you, but thats ok

  
  
berdon: how about frerard

  
  
mike: OH MY GOD

  
  
_lemon has joined losers._

  
  
lemon: mikey stop yelling frerard youre gonna wake mom up

  
  
berdon: is he actually

  
  
mike: yes

  
  
mike: yes i am

  
  
Patrick: I'm going out into the wilderness to fine Pete, unlike you awful people.

  
  
mike: wait no i need to find pete

  
  
Patrick: At least someone cares.

  
  
mike: lets go m8

  
  
Patrick: I'll wait outside your door.

  
  
mike: k fren

  
  
fren: G E T Y O U R O W N F R E N

  
  
jish: what i am your fren tyler

  
  
fren: okay

  
  
jish: :)

  
  
lemon: brendon i stg there just frens

  
  
berdon: i kNNOW?

  
  
berdon: M    A    Y    B    E

  
  
jish: brendon please dont ship us

  
  
berdon: aw okay

  
  
_frnk has joined losers._

  
  
frnk: im going to get a tattoo

  
  
frnk: at 4 am

  
  
frnk: a scorpion on my neck

  
  
frnk: bye

  
  
lemon: frank no

  
  
Patrick: Frank no

  
  
berdon: frank no

  
  
mike: frank no

  
  
jish: frank no

  
  
fren: frank no

  
  
rye bread: frank no

  
  
mr weak: frank no

  
  
frnk: frank yES

  
  
lemon: frank i stg

  
  
lemon:  oh my god i see frank in the light he is walking into town

  
  
frnk: i told you i am im the legal age

  
  
lemon: we're all 18 except for mikey haha

  
  
mike: rude

  
  
mike: i sTILL GOT THAT NEW P H O N E

  
  
lemon: oh my god

  
  
lemon: please stop

  
  
mike: im never stopping

  
  
noodles: hi guys

  
  
Patrick: Where are you?

  
  
noodles: i was hiding in your closet

  
  
Patrick: Oh.

  
  
mike: im hungry

  
  
Patrick: Come on, Mikey, let's go home.

  
  
mike: i s a i d i m h u n g r y

  
  
Patrick: Damn, then go get something to eat.

  
  
frnk: mikey can you get me a bag of chips

  
  
mike: yes

  
  
mike: im just going to get some chips too

  
  
mike: how big of a bag do you want?

  
  
frnk: idk large

  
  
mike: k

  
  
lemon: can you get me something too

  
  
noodles: what the fuck did i miss

  
  
lemon: lots

  
  
mike: no im not getting you anything

  
  
lemon: why not

  
  
mike: because

  
  
lemon: why because

  
  
mike: because fronk is nicer than you

  
  
lemon: ;-;

  
  
mike: ill bye you a box of tissues fOR YOUR TEARS

  
  
lemon: NO

 

lemon: I WANT SOME GODDAMN C H IPS

  
  
mike: frank i thought you were getting that tattoo

  
  
frnk: i want some chips more than the tattoo

  
  
lemon: frank can i stay at your house tomorrow night

  
  
frnk: why

  
  
lemon: mikeys being mean

  
  
frnk: aw whats he doing

  
  
lemon: he is going to buy some chips and he wont buy me any

  
  
mike: im broke goddamn it

  
  
lemon: oh well buy me some chips

  
  
mike: no

  
  
rye bread: WORLD WAR CHIPS WILL START

  
  
mr weak: OH MY GOD I WANT TO BE ON MIKEYS SIDE

  
  
berdon: IM BEING ON GERARDS SIDE

  
  
rye bread: LETS FIGHT IN THE STREETS

  
  
rye bread: TOMORROW MORNING AT 2 AM GOT IT?

  
  
mike: hell yes  
  
frnk: IM ON GERARDS SIDE

  
  
noodles: MIKEYS SIDE

  
  
Patrick: MIKEYS SIDE

  
  
rye bread: GERARDS SIDE

  
  
jish: me and tyler will keep track of the war and make sure nobody gets hurt :)

  
  
fren: yep

  
  
jish: so gerard has frank, ryan and brendon, and mikey has patrick, pete and dallon?

  
  
mike: yeah

  
  
lemon: frank im scared

  
  
rye bread: wait can i add someone from me and dallons neighborhood

  
  
jish: yeah

  
  
_rye bread has added lions4life to losers._

  
  
lions4life: Hello?? Do I know you??

  
  
rye bread: phil

  
  
lions4life: Who are these people? And why at 4 in the morning??

  
  
rye bread: we're having world war chips.

  
  
lions4life: Why am I here?

  
  
rye bread: can you join gerards side?

  
  
lions4life: Who is Gerard??

  
  
lemon: mE

  
  
lions4life: Will it be equal?

  
  
rye bread: no but that's not important

  
  
lions4life: Then can I add someone?

  
  
mr weak: yeah

  
  
_lions4life has added notgerardway to losers._

  
  
lemon: what the fuck

  
  
notgerardway: what the fuck

  
  
lions4life: Language, Dan?

  
  
notgerardway: yeah okay

  
  
lemon: why is my name in your name???

  
  
notgerardway: gerard way?

  
  
lemon: yeah??

  
  
notgerardway: ???

  
  
lemon: im not famous or anything??????

  
  
notgerardway: we're from the same school...???

  
  
notgerardway: i swear im not a stalker

  
  
lemon: why is my name in your name??

  
  
notgerardway: because youre cool????

  
  
lemon: why??????

  
  
mike: im so confused

  
  
_notgerardway has changed name..._

  
  
dan: there

  
  
_lions4life has changed name..._

  
  
lionlover: So, update me. World war chips?

  
  
dan: what

  
  
noodles: basically, mikey no give gerard chips, gerard start war.

  
  
lionlover: WHO ARE YOU ALL?

  
  
dan: dan

  
  
lionlover: Yeah I know that.

  
  
mike: mikey

  
  
lemon: gerard

  
  
noodles: pete

  
  
Patrick: Patrick Stump.

  
  
mr weak: dallon

  
  
rye bread: ryan

  
  
frnk: frank

  
  
dan: fRANK IERO

  
  
frnk: oh y gd

  
  
dan: IM NOT A STALKER

  
  
frnk: aRE YOU FUCKING SURE

  
  
dan: yeah

  
  
frnk: oh okay

  
  
jish: im josh

  
  
fren: tyler. me and josh wont be fighting in world war

  
  
dan: what are the sides?

  
  
mike: my side

  
  
lemon: my side

  
  
dan: IM ON GERARDS SIDE

  
  
lionlover: Well then I'm on mickey's side.

  
  
mike: yEAH "MICKEY"

  
  
lionlover: Oh, I'm sorry Mikey.

  
  
lemon: is phil a second patrick

  
  
Patrick: Maybe?

  
  
lionlover: Maybe.

  
  
lionlover: But, I'm on Mikey's side.

  
  
dan: whens the war starting?

  
  
rye bread: tomorow.  
  
rye bread: dan, lets go and get an army of crows for the war.

  
  
dan: yeah

  
  
berdon: iM GOIGN TO GBRING DAT BOI

  
  
dan: who the fuck are you?

  
  
berdon: /?//?/?/????///???

  
  
lionlover: DAn

  
  
dan: sQORYRRY

  
  
berdon: im brendon urine trouble m8

  
  
dan: BOI

  
  
jish: Gerards Side: Frank, Dan, Ryan and Brendon. Mikeys Side: Dallon, Phil, Patrick and Pete.

  
  
lemon: WE MUST MAKE SOME WEAPONS

  
  
jish: remember, try not to hurt anyone to hurt anyone too badly

  
  
fren: ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT OR ELSE

  
  
mike: yeah okay

  
  
dan: im so fucking excited

  
  
lionlover: What time?

  
  
rye bread: tomorrow morning at 2 am

  
  
lionlover: That's so early omg.

  
  
dan: where??

  
  
mr weak: dan, ryan and phil, we live in a different neighborhood than them. so we have to walk a bit.

  
  
rye bread: see you then

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if anyone wanted dan and phil but they're added now


	9. War Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Plans and Private Chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help my friends told me i look like a mix of gerard and frank but i dont see it

_berdon has created private chat with dan, rye bread, frnk and 1 other.  
_

 

berdon: hello we must talk about the great war.

 

rye bread: ok

 

dan: um its 12 pm i was busy

 

frnk: doing what? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

dan: watching a video

 

frnk: what kind of video? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

dan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

frnk: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

dan: it was a cooking video frank

 

frnk: oH 

 

frnk: what were you cooking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

dan: fucking pancakes

 

frnk: FUCKING pancakes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

dan: frank i s2g i just wanted to make some pancakes

 

frnk: okay

 

lemon: are we prepared for the war?

 

rye bread: maybe

 

dan: do we have any weapons

 

rye bread: we have some water balloons

 

berdon: i'll bring a knife if i need to

 

rye bread: wtf no jish and tolyer said not to hurt anyone

 

frnk: omg tolyer

 

lemon: tolyer

 

dan: TOLYER

 

dan: jish?

 

lemon: josh

 

dan: oh

 

berdon: llolololololololololololol

 

frnk: now do we have we have a plan?

 

lemon: fucking throw water balloons at them

 

dan: seems simple enough

 

dan: i can throw trash at them

 

frnk: so you can throw yourself at them?

 

dan: yes

 

frnk: oh sorry 

 

lemon: TRASH TRASH TRASH TRASH TRASH HA YOU ARE TRASH TRASH TRASH

 

dan: *jumps out of window* TRASH AWAYYYYYYyyyyyyyʏʏʏʏʏʏʏʏ

 

frnk: wtf

 

dan: ʷᵗᶠ

 

lemon: dan dont you start or else 

 

dan: oR ELSE WHAT

 

lemon: i am kicking you off my team

 

dan: holy fuck im sorry

 

rye bread: i can throw bread at them

 

lemon: genius

 

dan: who the fuck are you

 

rye bread: i literally told you yesterday

 

dan: ryran?

 

rye bread: its ryan sweetie

 

dan: dont call me seetie

 

rye bread: okay sweetie

 

dan: i just told you not to call me that

 

rye bread: no you said seetie not sweetie

 

dan: wowww fucking rude

 

berdon: you swear more than all of us combined

 

dan: wo

 

lemon: thats super suprising

 

frnk: wow

 

rye bread: really?

 

dan: wow i must control my language

 

berdon: fuck yeah you should

 

dan: if phil was here he's probably be so angry

 

berdon: i sHIP ITTTTTT

 

lemon: NO

 

frnk: nO

 

berdon: PHAN

 

frnk: that strangely fits

 

dan: nO

 

lemon: we have to speak about our war plans

 

berdon: ok

 

frnk: so lets all stay in one group and protect gerard (he is the king of our team)

 

lemon: hmmm and who is going to hold all of the balloons

 

frnk: dan can

 

dan: i can!!!!!11!11!!!!

 

lemon: wait no we should all hide near the streets at the right time and attack

 

frnk: thats better

 

berdon: yeah

 

rye bread: alright we got our plan.

 

_ mr weak has created private chat with mike, lionlover, noodles and 1 other. _

 

mr weak: hi  


 

lionlover: Hello!!

 

Patrick: Hi.

 

noodles: hi

 

mike: hi

 

mike: so whats our WAR PLAN

 

noodles: attack em

 

Patrick: Throw bouncy balls at them!

 

noodles: lets go to an arcade right nOW and get some

 

mike: alright right now??

 

noodles: yes

 

lionlover: Well me and Dallon live in a different neighborhood so only you guys can go :(

 

noodles: how much will it cost?? and how much do we need

 

mike: around 30

 

noodles: THATS GOING TO COST 3 0 F U C K I N G D O L L A R S

 

mike: then i'll pat for it

 

Patrick: Hm??

 

mike: i meant pAY

 

mike: k but pete and patrick you gotta come with me

 

Patrick: I'm staying at Pete's house, so you can just come to Pete's house and wait for us. 

 

mike: yeah okay i have to sneak out of my house

 

noodle: hurry up

 

mike: yeah im leaving right now

 

mike: gerard's at franks house tonight

 

noodles: you're at the door yes?

 

mike: yes

 

lionlover: What's the plan?

 

mike: we throw bouncy balls at them

 

mr weak: sounds good.

 

mike: LETS GOOOOOOOOO

 

**_ ~ meanwhile back in losers ~ _ **

 

_ jish is typing...  
_

 

jish: is everyone ready for the war?  


 

rye bread: yes

 

fren: tomorrow morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright but thanks folie_a_patrick for being so nice  
> hAS ANYONE SEEN MIKEYS TWITTER OR INSTAGRAM OH MY GOD iM SO HAPPY FOR HIM  
> and yes this was short im sorry  
> bUT WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS WEEK


	10. WORLD WAR CHIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORLD WAR CHIPS HAS STARTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super short sorry.

_berdon is typing..._

  
  
berdon: get up fuckers it's war time

  
  
rye bread: yeah i wasnt sleeping i was scared

  
  
jish: are you all ready?

  
  
Patrick: Yeah. We got all of our weapons.

  
  
lemon: it took like 1 hour to make our weapons

  
  
fren: is it water balloons

  
  
dan: maybe

  
  
mike: we got the best weapons ever holy fuck

  
  
lionlover: Mikey.

  
  
mike: yeah sorry but i nEEDED TO

  
  
noodles: are we gonna meet up yet?

  
  
mr weak: me, dan, ryan and phil have started walking and we're nearly there

  
  
Patrick: I'm ready, Pete and I are waiting outside at the thrid lampost on the left of the street. We have some flashlights.

  
  
noodles: it was a good time, pat, but i gotta go to the right side to meet up with my team

  
  
Patrick: Goodbye, friend.

  
  
noodles: ;-;

  
  
lemon: that was so sad

  
  
mike: i feel slightly bad

  
  
lemon: noT BAD ENOUGH

  
  
mike: now, i can see dallon and others in the distance

  
  
dan: ooooOOoooH your neighborhood is nice

  
  
rye bread: it's noice

  
  
mike: are we gonna start yet

  
  
jish: yes patient young child

  
  
dan: lets do this shit

  
  
lionlover: I'm not even going to try.

  
  
jish: now everyone on their side. mikeys side on the right. gerards side on the left

  
  
fren: turn around and whisper your plans

  
  
jish: now silent

  
  
fren: you have 1 minute to run and get ready

  
  
jish: 3

  
  
fren: 2

  
  
jish: 1

  
  
fren: world war chips has started.

  
  
_**~ meanwhile in Gerards private chat ~** _

  
  
berdon is typing...

  
  
berdon: im really scared now

  
  
lemon: dont worry

  
  
dan: wHERE ARE HTEY

  
  
rye bread: idk

  
  
frnk: omg im so scared

  
  
frnk: omg i see pete

  
  
rye bread: i dont see him

  
  
frnk: maybe because we're in different fucking places

  
  
rye bread: yeah okay

  
  
lemon: throw a water balloon at him now

  
  
berdon: i see mikey

  
  
berdon: oh fuck he has a bag of chips

  
  
berdon: he's yelling "come to my side and you'll get the chips..." dear god what do i do

  
  
dan: dONT FUCKING LISTEN TO HIM DONT DO IT DONT DO IT

  
  
rye bread: but i want the chips

  
  
lemon: dont you dare fucking take the chips

  
  
berdon: but it's so damn tempting

  
  
frnk: dONT TAKE EM

  
  
berdon: ok

  
  
berdon: i threw a water balloon at him

  
  
berdon: holY THEY HAVE BOUNCY BALLS AND HE THREW ONE AT ME

  
  
berdon: IT HURT SO BAD

  
  
berdon: wE NEED SOME FIRST AID KITS

  
  
lemon: frank go back to my house and grab the first aid kit from the bathroom

  
  
frnk: alright pete threw a bouncy ball at me and it really does hurt

  
  
frnk: i threw a water balloon at him and he's retreating i repeat he is retreating

  
  
frnk: im off to your house gerard

  
  
lemon: okay

  
  
_**~ meanwhile in Mikeys private chat ~** _

  
  
noodles: frank threw a water balloon at me

  
  
lionlover: I feel slightly awful doing this.

  
  
Patrick: Yeah, same.

  
  
mike: then you guys can keep look out

  
  
mr weak: yeah, and keep the stash of bouncy balls near the entrance of the woods

  
  
noodles: me, mikey and dallon will fight

  
  
mike: i have a lure

  
  
lionlover: It's so dark.

  
  
Patrick: Mhm, I can barely see. The only way I can see is from the streetlights.

  
  
mike: tHE LURE IS THE CHIPS

  
  
noodles: boi this is getting tense

  
  
mr weak: tense af

  
  
mike: ok i got a water balloon thrown at me

  
  
noodles: same

  
  
mike: bOI IM SO SCARED WHY DID WE DO THIS

  
  
mike: IM COLD FROM THE AIR AND FROM THE FREEZING WATER

  
  
noodles: why did we think we'll win

  
  
lionlover: Me and Patrick are at the entrance of the forest, I'm going to climb up a tree to take lookout. Patrick is staying down and he has all of the bouncy balls.

  
  
Patrick: I brought a few bags a chips if anyone wants some!

  
  
noodles: i brought some too

  
  
mike: thanks pete

  
  
mike: dallon can i wear your hoodie im so cold

  
  
mr weak: yeah fam sure

  
  
_**~ meanwhile in losers ~** _

  
  
jish: mm the game is looking mighty fine tyler what do you think

  
  
fren: ah yes mr dun i think it is looking very nice.

  
  
jish: ah and why dont you tell the chat where we are watching them, yeah?

  
  
fren: okay, mr dun we are actually sitting on the room of my house

  
  
jish: yes we are and we have many flashlights and bags of chips mr joseph

  
  
berdon: can you shush

  
  
jish: ah no that cant be done we are game keepers

  
  
fren: yes very true jishwa dun

  
  
jish: so true and what a beautiful morning to be playing this game

  
  
mike: bro it's a war

  
  
fren: ah thats where you're wrong it's a game

  
  
lemon: no its a war

  
  
jish: dont mess with him tyler

  
  
fren: okay

  
  
_**~ back to Gerards private chat ~** _

  
  
lemon: i see josh and tyler on the roof

  
  
berdon: that looks fun

  
  
rye bread: DALLON IS GOING TO KILL ME HE HAS 5 BOUNCY BALLS

  
  
lemon: really™

  
  
berdon: are you sure™

  
  
dan: that sounds weird™

  
  
rye bread: just stop™

  
  
berdon: no™

  
  
frnk: never™

  
  
_**~ back to Mikeys private chat ~** _

  
  
mr weak: im scaring ryan lolololoolllololol

  
  
mike: my chips are gone

  
  
Patrick: No!

  
  
lionlover: OH NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are getting worse im sorry


	11. i Am ᴎoT qoꙅꙅɘꙅꙅɘb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets possessed. Or his phone. Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE THIS CHAPTER

_**~ still in Mikeys chat ~** _

 

_mr weak is typing..._

 

mr weak: wtf do you mean

 

mike: they're missing

 

mr weak: oh okay

 

lionlover: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?! WE GOTTA FIND THEM!!

 

mike: BRENDON WAS HANGING OUT NEAR ME

 

noodles: B O I

 

Patrick: WHERE'S BRENDON?

 

mike: IDK I THINK HE WENTZ TOWARDS PATRICKS HOUSE

 

Patrick: OH HELL NO!

 

noodles: WE GOTTA FIND HIM

 

noodles: NOODLE POWERS UNITE

 

_**~ fuckin back to Gerards chat ~** _

 

berdon: BRO I GOT THE CHIPS

 

frnk: OH MY GOD

 

berdon: WHAT DO I DO WITH THEM

 

dan: B U R N I T

 

berdon: i CANT I DONT HAVE A THING TO BURN IT

 

frnk: I GOT A LIGHTER

 

berdon: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A LIGHTER

 

frnk: IDK

 

berdon: I GUESS IM NOT GONNA WORRY WHERE ARE YOU

 

lemon: I THINK THEY'RE LOOKING FOR YOU BREN

 

rye bread: I JUST PASSED THEM THEY ARE I THINK

 

lemon: ЂЧЂЧШЂЧШЧЋ-ЋЧЧШРНФ РНЕБОИ РУН

 

berdon: tf are you possessed

 

lemon: tbh idk what happened

 

frnk: NEAR PATRICKS HOUSE YES?

 

berdon: YEAH

 

dan: B U RN IT A L L

 

berdon: DEAR LORD OKAY

 

frnk: I SEE YOU

 

berdon: I GOT THE LIGHTER

 

rye bread: THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER THEY ARE AT PETES HOUSE

 

berdon: DEAR GOD THAT'S BESIDE IT

 

_**~ doot doot it's losers time ~** _

 

fren: OH DEAR IT LOOKS LIKE THE CHIPS ARE GOING TO BE BURNED

 

dan: B                          R                      I

                     U                          N               T

 

mike: please nO NO NO

 

jish: THIS GETTING TENSE

 

mike: NO

 

frnk: BURN IT ALL

 

lemon: JUST B U RN IT BUR N ITI ALBURTN IT BURN БУРТН ИТ БУРТН БУРН ИТ БУРН ИТ БУРН ИТ

 

mr weak: wtf are you possessed

 

lemon: idk maybe

 

rye bread: do we have to perform an exorism

 

lemon: maybe

 

mike: NOT RIGHT NOW BRENDON MIGHT BURN THE CHIPS

 

dan: BURN IT

 

jish: AND BRENDON BRINGS THE LIGHTER TO THE BAG

 

berdon: im gonna do it

 

Patrick: You're gonna burn my house down.

 

berdon: oh well

 

jish: aND BRENDON BURNS THE CHIPS

 

lemon: sorry mikey

 

mike: aw no im sorry

 

lemon: why

 

mike: cause i didnt buy you any chips

 

lemon: you should have

 

mike: next time i will

 

rye bread: brendon...

 

berdon: fine.

 

mr weak: k lets and go and do something fun

 

berdon: like...?

 

mr weak: ah i dont know

 

jish: well the war has ended

 

fren: ah yes jishwa

 

Patrick: Let's go somewhere, and free chips for everyone! (Well, free for you, it's coming out of my wallet!)

 

frnk: YEAS

 

lemon: јди

 

frnk: nope screw that gerard needs an exorcism

 

mike: he does

 

Patrick: I can perform it. I don't know how one works.

 

lemon: ???

 

dan: throw salt and put a devils trap around him

 

lionlover: Genius.

 

mr weak: lets do it

 

frnk: where?

 

rye bread: in gerards house

 

mike: tf dont bring no demons in my house

 

lemon: i dont think im possessed┼┼┼v┼┼┼┼v┼jijkuhb┼┼┼vjhb┼┼v _ ** ~~jknasf y8910okpl;'l;a/┼hja┼┼┼ddvkm~~**_

 

 ~~~~frnk: oh my god

 

berdon: HE IS POSSESSED

 

lionlover: OH NO NO NO NO NO NON NO NONNONONO

 

dan: no no it's okay

 

lemon:i Am ᴎoT qoꙅꙅɘꙅꙅɘb

 

frnk: ARE YOU FUCKING SURE

 

rye bread: dUDE IM SCARED MAKE THE DEVILS TRAP

 

mike: YEAH IM MWORRIED

 

lemon: MɎ ⱣĦØɆ ƗS ȺᵾNŦɆĐ ȺɎɆ ɃᵾŦ ƗM NØŦ ⱣSSɆSSɆĐ ɟ8ɾǝouoɯןǝɾɹno4ıʍɾ90doɥınɟɾ;oıʎʇqʞƃpɾsןɯɾɟǝ

 

mr weak: WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING

 

frnk: dEAR GOD WHAT HAPPENED

 

jish: tyler im scared

 

fren: i am too

 

Patrick: EVERYONE GET TO GERARD AND MIKEYS HOUSE

 

mike: BOI DONT BRING THE DEMON IN MY HOME MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME

 

frnk: GERARD IS GONNA FUCKING DIE HE'S POSSESSED

 

lemon: iw tgHIphiNJK iT slk juS tl mYUI l/opHeojne

 

berdon: I DONT SPEAK POSSESSION

 

Patrick: Let's go!

 

lionlover: JUST WALK HIM THERE! GRAB HIS ARMS AND DRAG HIM.

 

jish: I'LL START RUNNING TO DRAW A DEVILS TRAP WITH S A L T

 

fren: GR8 IDEA

 

Patrick: The fact that's it's dark out makes it 8x scarier.

 

lionlover: Agree.

 

mike: ok what do we do now

 

lemon: ⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂⨂g⨂vk⨂vv⨂v⨂v⨂vhv⨂v⨂yvvhgv⨂⨂v⨂gv⨂v⨂yvh⨂⨂⨂⨂

 

berdon: OH DEAR

 

rye bread: sit him in the middle of the devils trap and then wait 2 hours

 

mr weak: yeah that works

 

lemon: g⨂et ⨂m⨂e ⨂ou⨂t

 

mike: i think he's trying to communicate

 

noodles: are we going to realize that you locked me out

 

Patrick: No.

 

noodles: L O U D S I G H

 

noodles: im going home

 

lemon: it's been 5 minutes let me out

 

berdon: omg it worked let him out

 

lemon: thank you

 

frnk: im going to sleep

 

lemon: same

 

mike: goodnight

 

fren: night

 

jish: bye

 

Patrick: Pete, wait up!

 

noodles: BYE

 

mr weak: should we all walk back to our neighborhood?

 

lionlover: Yeah.

 

rye bread: goodnight friends

 

dan: GOODNIGHT FUCKEOORS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowow


	12. Sandwich.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this is super short, and I'm sorry.

_berdon is typing..._

 

 **berdon:** dear god help me

 

 **lemon:** boi it's the middle of school tf do you want

 

 **berdon:** im in the school washrooms help me bro

 

 **lemon:** please never call me bro again

 

 **berdon:** dALLON IS AFTER ME HELP

 

 **mike:** stfu

 

 **berdon:** DALLON IS AFTER ME WHAT DO I DO

 

 **Patrick:** Why is he after you?

 

 **mr weak:** he stole my sandwich

 

 **mr weak:** and ate it

 

 **rye bread:** kill him

 

 **berdon:** RYAN?

 

 **rye bread:** bro you stole his sandwich and ate it

 

_berdon has changed name..._

 

 **bro:** I WAS HUNGRY

 

 **rye bread:** YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME AND NOT HAVE STOLEN IT

 

 **mike:** lmao bro you dead i just saw dallon walking out of his classroom

 

 **mr weak:** why are you watching me

 

 **mike:** idk

 

 **mr weak:** stop it u creep

 

 **mike:** k fam

 

 **lemon:** dont steal other peoples food

 

 **lemon:** it could be poisoned

 

 **lemon:** you could die tomorrow

 

 **lemon:** oh god

 

 **frnk:** shh its not poisodede

 

_dan has changed name..._

 

 **poisodede:** poisodede

 

 **lionlover:** Sh, it's in the middle of class, I really don't want to get in trouble.

 

 **poisodede:** no

 

 **frnk:** brendon what bathrooms are you in

 

 **bro:** the ones on the right side of the school

 

 **frnk:** yeah im on my way over

 

 **mr weak:** frank i s2g are you helping him

 

 **frnk:** maybe idk

 

 **lemon** : omg this is getting I N T E N S E

 

 **fren:** drama

 

 **jish:** aw i wish i could see whats going on but no i have to be homeschooled

 

 **lemon:** lol what a loser

 

 **fren:** HOW RUDE OF YOU GERARD DONT YOU CALL JOSH A LOSER I WILL FIGHT YOU M8

 

 **lemon:** omg im so sorry josh

 

 **jish:** thnks

 

 **noodles:** SHUSH

 

 **noodles:** MY TEACHER IS GLARING AT ME SHUT HT EHLEL UP

 

 **bro:** turn ur goddamn phone off pete

 

 **frnk:** yeah

 

 **mr weak:** oh brendon...

 

 **bro:** aw fuck no

 

 **bro:** frank hurry up

 

 **frnk:** yeah i just passed dallon

 

 **mr weak:** you did?/?/?????????///????????

 

 **frnk:** yep

 

 **rye bread:** dallon where are you, i'll help you

 

 **lemon:** dear god we are not having a war in the middle of school alright alright

 

 **mr weak:** im near the gym

 

 **rye bread:** stay there im on my way

 

 **Patrick:** Guys, what are you doing? You're missing class!

 

 **bro:** eh, it's almost lunch anyway

 

 **Patrick:** Brendon, the teacher just asked me how long you've been gone because he knows that we're friends. What do I tell him?

 

 **bro:** tell him to chill cuz i only went to the bathroom

 

 **frnk:** brendon im almost there

 

 **bro:** good

 

 **lemon:** it is not almost lunch 10 more minutes and then school's o v e r

 

 **bro:** o yeah

 

 **poisodede:** shjhhhhshhshshhhhshsshshshshshhhshshshhshshshss my teacher is so fucking angry at me

 

 **lionlover:** Mine is too.

 

 **noodles:** TURN OFF YE DAMN PHONES

 

 **poisodede:** okay

 

 **poisodede:** lololol im not going to do that cAUSE IM A REBEL

 

 **lionlover:** Dan, that is nowhere near true.

 

 **poisodede:** i know

 

 **mr weak:** oh brendon... im almost there

 

 **bro:** frank HURRY UP

 

 **frnk:** IM THERE BRO

 

 **bro:** blESS YOU NOW WE CAN T LET DALLON OR RYAN GET TO US

 

 **frnk:** what have i gotten myself into

 

 **bro:** shit

 

 **lemon:** ha school is over in 5 minutes

 

 **bro:** only 5 more minutes then we're fREE FRANK

 

 **frnk:** yeS

 

 **mr weak:** i still could get that sandwich back after school

 

 **bro:** how

 

 **mr weak:** ways...

 

 **mike:** ways?

 

 **lemon:** geRARD WAYS

 

 **mike:** MIKEY WAYS

 

 **mr weak:** stop it

 

 **rye bread:** this is serious mmmmm8

 

 **poisodede:** i still havent turned off my phone #thuglife

 

 **poisodede:** phil did

 

 **noodles:** i knew you wouldnt danyul

 

 **poisodede:** why

 

 **noodles:** idk

 

 **Patrick:** Two more minutes, y'all!

 

 **lemon:** please stop patrick

 

 **Patrick:** Stop what?

 

 **lemon:** just

 

 **frnk:** please dont say y'all again

 

 **Patrick:** What's so bad about Y'all?

 

 **poisodede:** just please

 

 **rye bread:** BRENDON OH BRENDON

 

 **bro:** FRANK I THINK THIS IS THE END

 

 **jish:** aw no

 

 **fren:** RIP IN SPAGHETTI NEVER FORGETTI BRENDON URIE

 

 **bro:** w-was that just my funeral

 

 **rye bread:** BRENDON IS DOWN

 

 **mr weak:** GET FRANK

 

 **lemon:** no not frank

 

 **frnk:** kjfni8iu3rjeljsdfhriuofkjrhio9u

 

 **rye bread:** fRANK IS NEARLY DOWN

 

_bro has changed name..._

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** OMG I LOVE DALLON WEEKES SO MUCH I OWN ALL OF THE MERCH AND EVERYTHING OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** I PREY TO HIM EVERY NIGHT

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** HE IS MY GOD

 

_frnk has changed name..._

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** I RELATE WITH YOU DALLONWEEKESFANGIRL101 BUT INSTEAD IT'S RYAN ROSS YASSS YASSS SLAY RYAN ROSS SLAAAYYYYY

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** OMG YESSSSSS RYAN ROSS IS MY QUEEEEEEN BUT DALLON WEEEEKEES IN MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

 

 **lemon:** frank is corrupted

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** WHO'S FRANK I ONLY KNOW WHO RYAN ROSS IS

 

 **noodles:** WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEAH SORRY FOR A CLIFFHANGER


	13. SPOOY SCARY SKELETONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small sad part.
> 
> And a late Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i couldnt update for the last fIVE DAYS

_dallonweekesfangirl101 is typing..._

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** OMG WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE xDDDDDDDDDDDD OMG I LOOOOOOOOOVE DALLON WEEKES SOOOO MUCH OMG OMG OMG OMG 

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** OMG WHO ARE YOU SAVING OMG OMG LOOOOL XD

 

 **lemon:** dear god this is so fucking scary

 

 **mike:** oh my god why

 

 ** **poisodede** : **boi this is scary

 

 **lionlover:** School's over!

 

 **noodles:** ok now let's them

 

 ** **poisodede** : **how the fuck

 

 **lionlover:** Bloody hell, Dan!

 

 ** **poisodede** : ******sorry m8

 

 **rye bread:** omg who is my biggest fan

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** OMG OMG ME OMG DID YOU JUST NOTICED ME OMG OMG OMG

 

 **Patrick:** Oh my god, yes we need Frank and Brendon back. Now.

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** OMG WHO DA HELL IN THE WORLD IS BRANDON XDDDDDDDD

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** OMG WHO DAD FOOK IS FRANK!>!?!?!??!"!?!??!?!L;?ml fnKJM LOL X3

 

 **lemon:** im dying this is so funny

 

 **mike:** boi i need fronk back

 

 **mr weak:** omg i have a fan

 

 **dallonweekesfangirl101:** OMG SENPAI NOTICED ME

 

 **mr weak:** i did

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** OMG CONGRATS X3 LOL RAWR

 

 **lemon:** this is just getting awful dear god let's just find frank and brendon

 

 ** **poisodede** : **im actually slightly worried about them did they fucking beat them up

 

 **Patrick:** If they're hurt, then, dear Lord, Ryan and Dallon are going to be in trouble! Oooooh!!

 

 **mr weak:** nah fam i dont think they're hurt

 

 **rye bread:** we should help them get up

 

 **lemon:** im on my way over to the bathrooms

 

 **noodles:** dear god im there and they are hurt i think

 

 **mike:** how so?

 

 **noodles:** dude frank and brendon are bleeding

 

 **lemon:** im running now

 

 **Patrick:** I will kill you if you hurt them very bad, Dallon. And Ryan.

 

 **rye bread:** dallon brought me into this dont hurt

 

 **mr weak:** ryan you have to be blamed too

 

 **jish:** im really sad are they okay

 

 **fren:** they're going to be okay dont worry

 

 **lemon:** they might not though

 

 **noodles:** no gerard they'll be alright

 

 **lemon:** no they might not

 

 ** **poisodede** : **dude this just got sad

 

 **lionlover:** Give them the phones back.

 

 **mr weak:** yeah we already did dont worry

 

 **jish:** im nervous now

 

 **noodles:** dear god please be already

 

 **fren:** im on my way

 

 **mike:** yeah they seem to just be down

 

 **jish:** are they awake?

 

 **poisodede** : yeah seems like it

 

 **lemon:** what the fuck does "seems like it" mean?

 

 ** **poisodede**** : they're not passed out

 

 **rye bread:** i think they just bleeding noses

 

 **jish:** are they up yet?

 

 **mike:** frank's getting up

 

 **ryanrossfangirl101:** fuck all of you

 

**dallonweekesfangirl101:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **mike:** it's fairly obvious brendon's back to normal

 

_ryanrossfangirl101 has changed name..._

 

 **frnk:** i hate all of you

 

 **lemon:** m8 wat about me

 

 **frnk:** except for you gee

 

 **lemon:** k thanks

 

 **noodles:** THANKS PETE

 

_**~ 5 days or something later. idk it's halloween now oooh spooky ~** _

 

_bro is typing...  
_

 

 **bro:** happy halloween fuckers

 

 **frnk:** ah yes thank you brendon

 

 **lemon:** me and fronk are skeletons

 

 **mike:** I AM A MOTHERFUCKIN BIRD

 

 **Patrick:** I'm an elf! :3

 

 **noodles:** dear god never do :3 again

 

 **bro:** never again

 

 **fren:** im a nice set of tupperware

 

 **jish:** im a backpack

 

 **noodles:** im a giant package of noodles

 

 **Patrick:** :3 :3 :3

 

_poisodede has removed Patrick from losers._

 

 **noodles:** thank you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also a short chapter im sorry. longer chapters will be up tomorrow


	14. WhAtS oN yOuR cOpY aNd PaStE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk there's copy and pasting elmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bOI

_Frnk is t_ _yping..._

  


**frnk:** can we add patrick again

  


**bro:** i miss him

  


**lemon:** i dont he was removed for good reason

  


**noodles:** wtf no he wasnt

  


**mike:** shhh pete dont argue

  


**noodles:** why not fam

  


**mike:** just dont

  


_jish has added Patrick to losers._

  


**Patrick:** Wow, thanks.

  


**fren:** was that sarcasm

  


**Patrick:** Oh, I don't know.

  


**jish:** it sounded like it

  


**Patrick:** I don't know. I guess it had a small hint of sarcasm.

  


**frnk:** geez we invite you back and you be a sarcastic little shit to us wow thanks

  


**lemon:** GEEz

  


**frnk:** dear god gerard

  


**lemon:** wow someone's angry

  


**frnk:** im getting so dun with all of your bullshit

  


**jish:** josh DUN

  


**frnk:** dear god

  


_frnk has left losers._

  


**lemon:** i miss him

  


**mike:** bro it's literally been 2 seconds do you have that on copy and paste or some shit

  


**bro:** he probably does tbh

  


**lemon:** no

  


**mike:** what do you have on copy and paste?

  


**lemon:**               • **´¯¯¯¯`•,•´¯¯¯¯`•.  
               !    O     !    O      '!  
          _.-•`•.__.•´¯¯`•.___.•´•-._  
     .--´           !          !             `--.  
.--•'                '•.___.•'                 '•--.  
`-,        `•._,._._,_.,__.,__.•´          ,-´  
   '´'•.       `•.::::::::::::::::.•´         .•'`'  
      `•'`•.    `•.:::::::::::.•´      .•´'•´  
            '´'•´•.  `•::::::•´   .•'•´'´          
             _,-•´`'•.,_._,_.•'´`•-,_            
        ,-•´'                            '`•-,  
     .•'                                      '•.  
  ,;'           ;'                    `;         ';,**

  


**bro:** im going to cry

  


**mike:** gerard why

  


**jish:** nightmares

  


**fren:** oh my gosh

  


**Patrick:** I'm worried about you sometimes.

  


**noodles:** w h a t t h e f u c k

  


**lemon:** idk

  


**dan:**       

              • **´¯¯¯¯`•,•´¯¯¯¯`•.  
               !    O     !    O      '!  
          _.-•`•.__.•´¯¯`•.___.•´•-._  
     .--´           !          !             `--.  
.--•'                '•.___.•'                 '•--.  
`-,        `•._,._._,_.,__.,__.•´          ,-´  
   '´'•.       `•.::::::::::::::::.•´         .•'`'  
      `•'`•.    `•.:::::::::::.•´      .•´'•´  
            '´'•´•.  `•::::::•´   .•'•´'´          
             _,-•´`'•.,_._,_.•'´`•-,_            
        ,-•´'                            '`•-,  
     .•'                                      '•.  
  ,;'           ;'                    `;         ';,**

  


**noodles:** hell no

  


**noodles:** noping the fuck out of here

  


_noodles has left losers._

 

 **fren:** did he not like your pasting skills?

 

 **dan:** i guess not

 

 **lionlover:** Oh! Dan? When did you change your name?

 

 **dan:** a few minutes ago bro

 

 **bro:** i want frank back

 

 **mike:** aw too bad

 

 **lemon:** mikey but i want frank back too

 

 **mike:** i do too

 

 **lemon:** then why the fuck did you say too bad

 

 **mike:** your sassiness has rubbed off on me

 

 **bro:** nobody is safe from the sass

 

 **lemon:** only me because i actually invented sass

 

 **mike:** ah yes

 

 **mike:** of course

 

 **Patrick:** Are we not going to talk about my costume yesterday?

 

 **bro:** meh

 

 **Patrick:** I was a cute 'lil elf!

 

 **jish:** ew stop

 

 **Patrick:** :3

 

 **dan:** no i liked your costume but stop just no

 

 **mike:** just no

 

 **lemon:** we're here to stop you

 

 **bro:** that's our purpose

 

 **Patrick:** To- to stop me?

 

 **lemon:** yes

 

 **jish:** yes we are the stopping crew

 

 **fren:** we stop the cringe before it's too late

 

 **Patrick:** I am not cringe!

 

 **bro:** pat what do you see when you look in the mirror

 

 **Patrick:** My reflection?

 

 **bro:** no you see cringe

 

 **Patrick:** You guys are so rude!

 

 **mike:** we know

 

_lemon has added frnk to losers._

 

 **frnk:** why

 

_noodles has joined losers._

 

 **noodles:** have you forgotten about me?

 

 **frnk:** you left too?

 

 **noodles:** yeah

 

 **lemon:** welcome back, fuckers

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super rushed but im still proud of my child


	15. Reasons to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this short because i have been writing a very long one yessss, but i hope you like it

_noodles is typing..._

 

 **noodles:** im sad

 

**bro:**

 

 **mike:** what the flippity flip flop frickity fuck is that

 

 **bro:** i dont really know

 

 **lemon:** brendon why

 

 **bro:** idk

 

 **dan:** it's beautiful

 

 **noodles:** im laughing so hard

 

 **bro:** r u still sad

 

 **noodles:** nah fam

 

 **jish:** what is happening

 

 **fren:** omg help im laughing

 

 **Patrick:** This got off to a weird start.

 

 **lionlover:** Agreed.

 

 **mr rye:** aye

 

 **mr weak:** hi

 

 **bro:**?????????????????

 

 **mr weak:**????

 

 **mr rye:**??????

 

 **lemon:** the fuck

 

 **frnk:** im guessing mr rye is ryan, correct?

 

 **mr rye:** correct.

 

 **frnk:** also brendon what the fuck

 

 **bro:** what pete said he was sad

 

 **frnk:** why do your fingers make you so happy

 

 **bro:** they taste like papas pudding

 

 **frnk:** i

 

 **mr rye:**?/??//?//????

 

 **lemon:** why the fuck does your nose crawl through your mouth and tickle ur throat

 

 **mr weak:**?

 

 **bro:** happens all the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that 'reasons to be happy' picture isnt mine


	16. it's goddamn christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas or November?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah look who FINALLY decided to update!!!!!!!!11!

_Patrick is typing..._

 

 **Patrick:** Guess what?

 

 **frnk:** what

 

 **Patrick:** It's almost Christmas!

 

 **noodles:** no it's november

 

 **lemon:** no it's christmas

 

 **mr rye:** its november

 

 **mr weak:** wrong. it's christmas

 

 **bro:** it hasn't even snowed yet

 

 **mr weak:** and?

 

 **bro:** it's not christmas

 

 **Patrick:** IT'S CHRISTMAS.

 

 **jish:** shhh, it can be Christvember

 

 **lemon:** christvember isn't a fucking word

 

 **jish:** i can dream

 

 **mike:** oh hi when did we start talking again?

 

 **lemon:** now.

 

 **mike:** now now, what's the issue?

 

 **bro:** MIKEY IS IT CHRISTMAS OR NOVEMBER

 

 **mike:** well christmas isn't a month, now is it?

 

 **bro:** o h m y g o d m i k e y

 

 **lemon:** mikey stop

 

 **mike:** CHRISTMAS ISN'T A MONTH

 

 **mr weak:** stop

 

 **mike:** lmao no

 

 **fren:** oh hi thanks for inviting me

 

 **Patrick:** We didn't need to.

 

 **fren:** wow thanks

 

 **lemon:** BUT WHERE'S YOUR HEART

 

 **frnk:** it's goddamn christmas

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive
> 
>  
> 
> but there's a new chapter tomorrow


	17. i wont miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say

_frnk is typing..._

 

 **frnk:** why hello there you lovely people

 

 **lemon:** oh why thank you

 

 **frnk:** im sorry i wasnt speaking to you

 

 **lemon:** i hate you

 

 **Patrick:** Did you do the homework?

 

 **noodles:** THERE WAS HOMEWORK?

 

 **Patrick:** Why, yes, there was Peter!

 

 **noodles:** oh my god

 

 **noodles:** bye

 

 **Patrick:** So long, Peter!

 

 **dan:** good morning

 

 **jish:** dan it's literally the afternoon

 

 **bro:** IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOON

 

 **mr weak:** no it isn't

 

 **mr rye:** it's actually 4 pm yes yes

 

 **bro:** stop crushing my dreams :((((((

 

 **frnk:** please never do ':((((((' again thank you

 

 **noodles:** thnks frnk

 

 **Patrick:** Hey! Pete, I thought you left!

 

 **mike:** he's at my house

 

 **lemon:** yes he's at our house

 

 **mike:** it's my house now gerard

 

 **noodles:** wow mikey you sure have a nice house

 

 **mr rye:** do goddamn homework petey

 

 **noodles:** no

 

 **lemon:** ooOOOH

 

 **frnk:** oH

 

 **mr weak:** just do your work kid

 

 **noodles:** no.

 

 **mike:** leave my house

 

 **lemon:** you mean my house

 

 **noodles:** no mikey please no

 

 **mike:** l e a v e n o w

 

 **noodle:** no fuck you

 

 **frnk:** *loud gasps*

 

 **noodles:** wait sORRY MIKEY

 

 **mike:** OUT

 

 **noodles:** oh

 

 **noodles:** bye

 

 **noodles:** i wont miss you

 

 **mike:** no you will

 

 **noodles:** no i wont

 

 **mike:** yes you will

 

 **noodles:** yes i will

 

 **frnk:** wow

 

 **bro:** im

 

 **mike:** fine come back in

 

 **noodles:** yE

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. shran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ey shran is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud sigh*

_dan is typing..._

 

 **dan:** i just called somebody daddy on accident oh m y go d

 

 **frnk:** oh how'd it go?

 

 **frnk:** was it like "thanks daddy"

 

 **noodles:** pete*

 

 **mike:** oh my god stop

 

 **frnk:** or was it like "OH DADSY"

 

 **lemon:** 'dadsy'

 

 **Patrick:** Daddy*

 

 **frnk:** oh my god i meant daddy 

 

 **frnk:** IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN DADSY

 

 **dan:** stop bullying mE

 

 **mike:** SNIIGGLE ME DADDY!!!!!1!!!~~

 

 **noodles:** o H P L EA SE!!!!!!!!1!

 

 **dan:** no you see, i was walking around, and i saw a poster for a movie, and i meant to say "SENPAI" but instead i said daddy and im

 

 **lionlover:** It was a poster for Shrek.

 

 **lionlover:** I was there.

 

 **bro:** OH BOI

 

 **bro:** should i? could i?

 

 **dan:** what's brendon doing heLP

 

 **mr rye:** deciding if he should ship you and shrek

 

 **dan:** that'd be my dream meme

 

 **lionlover:** No! Please don't!

 

 **bro:** TOO LATE

 

 **bro:** IT'S NOw SHRAN

 

 **dan:** yeS EYS I CAN FEEL MY NEW POWER FORMING

 

_dan has changed name..._

 

 **shran:** I AM SHRAN **  
**

 

 

 

 


	19. THE SMALLEST CHAPTER EVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, i actually updated woo

_frnk is typing..._

 

frnk: mikeys new phone broke

 

_to be continued_


	20. rip phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler and jish make some cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well look who's back

_shran is typing..._

 

 **shran:** what

 

 **frnk:** he broke his phone

 

 **lemon:** its true boi

 

 **shran:** holy shit

 

 **noodles:** speak to me mikey

 

 **lemon:** but his phone broke

 

 **noodles:** the ghost of him

 

 **lemon:** WELL

 

 **Patrick:** Oh my gosh, what's Mikey doing right now?

 

 **lemon:** watching me text you

 

 **bro:** that's pretty creepy m8

 

 **lemon:** i know

 

 **mr weak:** WHEN IS HE GONNA GET TI FIXED OR A NEW ONE

 

 **mr rye:** HOLY WSHIT

 

 **mr rye:** THIS IS ENWS TO ME

 

 **Patrick:** I don't even understand you, Ryan.

 

 **mr rye:** THIS

IS

NEWS

TO

ME

 

 **bro:** calm down, bro

 

 **mr rye:** HNNHNHGN

 

 **lemon:** just calm down, my dudes

 

 **mr rye:** HNHNNNNGH

 

 **jish:** hey

 

 **fren:** is mike okie

 

 **lemon:** he says yes

 

 **fren:** me and jish are gonna come over with some cookies

 

 **jish:** we made some really good cookies

 

 **lemon:** mikey wants to know what kind

 

 **fren:** they're really good shortbread cookies

 

 **jish:** i had one and it was really good

 

 **lemon:** ye boi

 

 **frnk:** can i come over??

 

 **lemon:** yeAH WE CAN SHARE SoME COOKIES

 

 **shran:** save me some pls

 

 **frnk:** lmao no go away kid

 

 **lionlover:** Can you save me some?

 

 **frnk:** no

 

 **lemon:** nah i can save you some

 

 **frnk:** goddamnit gerard i wanted to eat it all

 

 **lemon:** lmao mikey will kill you

 

 **frnk:** boi

 

 **fren:** me and jish are leaving now

 

 **jish:** see you there

 

 **mr weak:** im looking at anti memes

 

 **bro:** what are anti memes

 

 **mr weak:** SEARCH IT UP

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well


	21. yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what an awful chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahahahaha

_bro is typing..._

 

 **bro:** hey hey

 

 **peteachu:** what

 

 **bro:** what do you call a witch who lives on the beach

 

 **lemon:** a sandwich

 

 **bro:** no

 

 **peteachu:** then what?

 

 **bro:** a sandwitch

 

 **lemon:** that's what i said

 

 **bro:** lmao no you said 'sandwich' not sandwitch lmao

 

 **mikes:** oh hahaahahahahhahaha

 

 **peteachu:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **mike:** WHAT

 

 **lemon:** ye mikey got his phone fixed

 

 **peteachu:** omg i missed you

 

 **mike:** omg thanks

 

 **bro:** omg stop

 

 **jish:** omg what are we doing

 

 **mike:** omg shut the fuck up

 

 **bro:** omg

 

 **shran:** omg

 

 **Patrick:** How about we stop?

 


	22. why the fuck did i write this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, filled with regret

i just fucking read through this piece of shit fic full of awful references and i question why people actually liked it. what the fuck. what. the fuck. did. i do. i am leavin this shit up for everyone to mock me lmao. i was like 13 blease take it easy on me

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna make more chapters, and make them longer.  
> have a good day/night!


End file.
